<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】飞来横贼 by Verdureee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503304">【德哈】飞来横贼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee'>Verdureee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>德哈清水向 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利的金飞贼成精了，开始偷槲寄生的剧本(bushi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>德哈清水向 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】飞来横贼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>这天早上，哈利发现他的那只金飞贼不翼而飞。</p><p>这不是什么惊天动地的大事。也许赢得它在十一岁的哈利眼中曾是什么丰功伟绩，但十五年已经过去，那道金色影子在哈利日渐丰厚的人生之书中也只能扮演一个小小的注解——他曾以一切更为体面的方式赢下过更多的金飞贼，况且这只金飞贼里也早已不再卧有魔法石。</p><p>哈利只是缅怀地望了一眼突然空荡起来的陈列柜。等到下班吧，他想，他得把它重新找出来，将他属于霍格沃兹的记忆复归原处。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>哈利和德拉科之间仿佛有一个零和游戏。他们之间没什么互利共赢，只有互相伤害，当一方遭受损失的时候，另一方往往正幸灾乐祸，得利其中。</p><p>在这个宇宙法则下，当哈利丢失了一只金飞贼时，德拉科发现他多了一只金飞贼。</p><p>这不是什么惊天动地的大事。也许输了它在十二岁的德拉科眼中曾是什么奇耻大辱，但十四年已经过去，他早就不在对一只金飞贼的得失耿耿于怀——人们有那么多理由憎恨他、轻视他、嘲笑他，一只金飞贼无疑是最无足轻重的那个。</p><p>德拉科只是不感兴趣地忽视了它。八成是某个蠢货找球手跟丢了它，他想，那蠢货最好别任由它东跑西窜，毕竟这不安分的小东西在少数情况下可是有成为一起傲罗案件的潜质的。</p><p>他持续忽略着那只金飞贼，穿衣服，洗漱，吃早餐，对着镜子整理仪表。</p><p>然后在镜子里发现那只金飞贼依旧嚣张地在他身边转悠，看样子似乎将他从卧室跟到盥洗室再跟到客厅。</p><p>镜子里，它停在德拉科左耳上方几英寸，恰恰是当年哈利穿过雨雾朝他俯冲下来、夺走他唾手可得的胜利时所在的位置。</p><p>没由来的，德拉科心中一跳。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>那只金飞贼在德拉科幻影移形时猛地一下扎进了德拉科怀里，和他一起到了魔法部。</p><p>太迟了，德拉科想，它早在九年前这么乖巧懂事又听话地投怀送抱不好么？为什么现在才学会过来纠缠他？</p><p>他冷漠地掏出了魔杖。一个石化咒被金飞贼灵巧地避了开去。</p><p>真该死。前斯莱特林找球手一边想一边朝着神秘事务司的方向匆匆赶去，身后的金飞贼穷追不舍。作为一个缄默人，德拉科习惯了低调而神秘的处事方式，这只金飞贼为他赢来的窥探目光几乎让他不适。</p><p>在他快走到升降梯时，他撞见了波特——依旧顶着刚睡醒乱糟糟的头发、穿着对他来说正式得可笑的傲罗装拯救世界的波特。哈利在第一眼就看到了在德拉科头顶转圈圈，假装自己是天使的光环的金飞贼。他的表情微妙起来，“为什么你带金飞贼进魔法部，马尔福？”</p><p>“在你问之前——不，我什么都没想做(I am not up to anything)，而且我没有带着它，”德拉科咬牙切齿道，耻于承认作为一个找球手他居然被一只球追了一路，“是它在跟着我。”</p><p>“爱德华没理由容许你带着一只来路不明的金飞贼进入神秘事务司，”哈利说，“尽管我怀疑它可能就是一只普通的金飞贼。”</p><p>“普通？”德拉科轻嗤一声，“你是基于什么判断的，傲罗先生？它看上去可不大普通。”</p><p>“呃，”哈利有些尴尬地说，“因为我今早恰巧丢了一只金飞贼？好吧，某种程度来说它有一点传奇色彩，不过它确实只是只普通的金飞贼——至少在今早之前。”</p><p>“哦，所以这可能是你的金飞贼，”德拉科若有所思道，“这就说得通了。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“坚持不懈地跟着我，坚持不懈地恼人烦，这有提示你些什么吗？”</p><p>在哈利做出反应之前，金飞贼以一种游走球的方式砸上了德拉科的脸，“哦！”德拉科捂住了他的左半边脸颊，对着金飞贼怒目而视。哈利笑了起来，“我开始喜欢它了。”</p><p>金飞贼得意洋洋地在他眼前晃了一晃。</p><p>“等一等，”德拉科突然想起了什么，“这不是刚好是那个被你吃过的吧？”他惊恐道。</p><p>哈利顿了顿，“很不幸，马尔福，它极可能是的。”</p><p>“它——蹭了我的脸！”德拉科尖叫道。</p><p>哈利突然有点脸红，想起来他不仅吃过这只金飞贼，还亲吻过这只金飞贼。</p><p>呃，也许他不该告诉马尔福这个。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>德拉科和哈利一起被丢出了魔法部。</p><p>准确地说，是德拉科被丢出了魔法部（很明显神秘事务司不欢迎神秘事物），哈利随他一起出来了（德拉科不知道另一个男孩是不放心德拉科落到邪恶的金飞贼手上，还是不放心金飞贼落到邪恶的德拉科手上）。</p><p>金飞贼忠贞不渝地绕着德拉科玩爱的魔力转圈圈，金灿灿闪亮亮明晃晃，欢快地振着翅膀，衬得德拉科的脸愈发阴沉。</p><p>“做些什么，波特，”德拉科皱眉道，“如果这是你的金飞贼，你总该有点什么办法把它弄正常些？”</p><p>“又不是说我叫它一声它会答应，”哈利说，“而且我仍然不知道它为什么会跟着你。”</p><p>“也许它只是终于意识到了谁是真正值得它的那个人。”德拉科假笑道。</p><p>“是啊，你说得对，”哈利翻了个白眼，“那祝你们幸福吧，我先走了。”</p><p>“等一等，波特，”德拉科一把抓住了哈利的手腕——如果有一个人可以驯服这只野蛮生长的金飞贼，那个人大概只能是哈利波特了，德拉科对单独和一只发疯的金飞贼在一起可没什么兴趣。</p><p>仿佛突然收到了什么指令一样，那只懒洋洋地徘徊的金飞贼倏然焰火似的升到了空中。</p><p>出于找球手的本能，德拉科和哈利不约而同地仰头追寻着那个金色斑块。它跃得那么高，几乎像是想飞上天和太阳肩并肩了，在它在半空中达到短暂的静止时，它模模糊糊地令哈利联想到某个麻瓜童话中的银鸟和金鸟。</p><p>“哦，该死，它要冲下来了。”德拉科低声咒骂了一声。</p><p>它确实这么做了。在重力的加持下，空气阻力对它来说仿佛根本不存在。它裹挟着一身的阳光，像一辆骑士公共汽车似的冲了下来，所向披靡，锐不可当。</p><p>哈利感觉到德拉科抓着他手腕的手猛地收紧了。</p><p>就在德拉科和哈利同时决定还是逃开为好的时刻，那只金飞贼以同样突然的方式停了下来，静止在了他们之间。</p><p>哈利眨了眨眼，“我感觉我们刚刚好像激活了什么了不起的东西。”</p><p>他下意识地抬手——德拉科这才意识到他刚刚一直捏着哈利的手腕捏得死紧，赶紧若无其事地放开——试图捕捉那只终于静止下来的金飞贼。</p><p>太迟了。在德拉科放开哈利手腕的那一刻，金飞贼猛地愤怒地震动起翅膀，飞离了哈利能够到的范围。格兰芬多垫着脚，滑稽地往上蹦了几下，可是金飞贼讥讽地在他手边徘徊了一圈，嘲笑了一下他的身高，然后擦着他的指尖掠了过去。</p><p>哈利以一种对德拉科来说过分可爱的方式撅起嘴。</p><p>“我一定要收拾这个小混球，”哈利恼火地说，“来吧，马尔福，我们去找扫帚。”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>如果他因为在上班时间明目张胆地在魔法部上空打魁地奇被开除的话，那都是波特的错。</p><p>德拉科一边想一边骑上扫帚。</p><p>天空是他们的旧战场，不过大敌当前，他们选择同仇敌忾，一致对外。</p><p>这只金飞贼狡猾得可以，见势不妙一溜烟就窜远了。德拉科和哈利在后面一路紧追，可惜金飞贼在转弯方面实在是优于不知哪里找来的两把破扫帚，它凭借着出人意料的魔鬼走位一次又一次地逃之夭夭。</p><p>“去那一边，波特，”德拉科喊道，“堵住它的去路，我来搞定它。”</p><p>哈利给了德拉科一个“噢是吗你真的能搞定它吗我亲爱的斯莱特林找球手”的眼神，然后难得听话的乖乖照做了。</p><p>他们真的差点成功了，就差一点点。在德拉科将金飞贼赶到哈利这边的时候，哈利很本能地伸出手去抓金飞贼，德拉科同样伸长的手蹭上了他的指尖。</p><p>那是一种有别于掠过指尖的风的热度。哈利手一抖，心神一晃，脸红心跳。</p><p>金飞贼又陡然嗖的一下冲上云霄，然后猛地落下来，停留在两个找球手下方两个扫帚的长度。</p><p>德拉科和哈利同时俯冲了下去。</p><p>金飞贼突然剧烈颤动起翅膀，以一种不可思议的速度从两个找球手的视线范围中消失了。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p> </p><p>“你追丢了金飞贼。”落地时，德拉科心情大好地朝哈利吹了个口哨。</p><p>“哦，滚开马尔福，是我们追丢了金飞贼。认真的，你在开心些什么？”</p><p>德拉科耸耸肩，“我的牺牲在哈利波特的失败面前无足轻重——食死徒行为守则第不知道多少条，如果有那种鬼东西的话。”</p><p>哈利叹了口气，倚靠着树平复呼吸，“你就不累吗？”</p><p>德拉科挑了挑眉，嘴角勾起一个狡黠的微笑，“所以你已经累了？没想到呀，波特，这才几年，你对魁地奇的热情就消减到了这个程度？我们那个连四角裤都要穿金飞贼款的男孩去——”</p><p>——哦，哦！德拉科在心里踢了自己一脚。该死，刚刚哈利在碰到他手指那一刻一瞬间的惊讶与过分的慌乱实在让他情不自禁地想招惹这个有趣的格兰芬多，他的脑子被一些无端的、轻飘飘的希冀与幻想涨得又满又热，以至于驱使他失了智般放出了那只他打算关在袋子里一辈子的猫。</p><p>哈利瞪大了眼睛，脸涨得通红，“你怎么会知道……？”</p><p>“别这样看着我，”德拉科说，“我又不是……又不是什么见鬼的偷窥狂！我只是——三年级的时候路过了医疗翼！”</p><p>哈利迷惑地看着他，“医疗翼？”</p><p>“你从那把扫帚掉下来了。我本来是打算去医疗翼嘲笑你一番的。”</p><p>哈利眨了眨眼，“但是你没有进来？”</p><p>“你在换裤子，”德拉科干巴巴地说，“我只是觉得——不大礼貌。”</p><p>好像那时的德拉科对哈利有过礼貌似的。</p><p>“……你吓跑了？”哈利好奇地问。</p><p>“我没有，你这个蠢货！”德拉科给了他一个凶巴巴的食死徒的凝视。在哈利看来，红晕和食死徒不是很兼容，倘若马尔福真的想恫吓他的话，他可真该注意这一点。</p><p>“哦，你吓跑了。”哈利于是笃定道。三秒钟，他想，最多三秒钟，他就会在马尔福面前笑成一个傻子。</p><p>“这一点都不好笑！”德拉科气呼呼地说。哈利规规矩矩的金飞贼平角裤简直比梅林的蕾丝内裤更让人抓狂。他当时几乎是立时就丢盔弃甲落荒而逃，脸烧得像是喝了过多的火焰威士忌。那本该成为一个笑柄的，一个马尔福借题发挥的绝好素材——波特居然会穿那种可笑的东西！可是德拉科实在不能确定如果他说出来，最终落得一个笑柄的会不会是他自己。他甚至不知道那一天是他撞破了哈利的秘密，还是哈利撞破了他的秘密。</p><p>在很长时间，那是一个梦魇，真的。德拉科一闭眼睛脑子里就是在他眼前飞着的可笑的金色飞贼平角裤。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p> </p><p>马尔福安静得有点异常，哈利想。</p><p>在因为金飞贼平角裤的问题炸起了刺后，德拉科陷入了一种古怪的安静。他看起来似乎不是很开心，闷闷地把头偏到一边不理睬哈利。</p><p>呃，他是踩到马尔福的尾巴了吗？</p><p>一开始哈利并没有深入去想，但当他朦朦胧胧地触碰到德拉科逃走的理由和他郁郁不乐的原因时，他感觉……有些不一样了。</p><p>哈利悄悄弯起手指头，用食指指节敲了敲金发斯莱特林的手。</p><p>德拉科倨傲地抱起双臂，扬起脑袋，“说吧。”</p><p>“说什么？”</p><p>“哦，我不知道，波特——随你说什么。我知道这很蠢！”</p><p>“听着，马尔福，”哈利也扬起脑袋，试图让他们的视线保持在一个水平面，“这很蠢。”</p><p>德拉科没有说话，甚至脸上的表情都没有变化，但他的肩膀垂了下来。</p><p>“——但是我们都做过愚蠢的事。看在梅林的份上，我们当时才多少岁？十三岁。年轻得可以犯无数的蠢。即使做出了把后背暴露给敌人逃跑的选择，也不会被一个索命咒击倒——这也许是作为一个傲罗，我最怀念当时的一点。”</p><p>他看上去如此真挚。璀璨的绿眼睛得像没有落叶、清可见底的湖水。</p><p>“真的？给我点消遣，你做过什么蠢事？”</p><p>“我，”哈利吞咽了一口，轻声道，“我曾真情实感地为你的头发哀悼。”</p><p>德拉科防备性地用另一只手捂住了他的发际线，瞪了哈利一眼。</p><p>“不是这个，”哈利笑了一声，“我曾挺喜欢它的——只可惜它长在了一个混蛋头上。”</p><p>“这是个赞美还是侮辱？”</p><p>“取决于你有多看重你的头发。”</p><p>德拉科恰巧十分看重他的头发，毕竟物以稀为贵。</p><p>“为什么是‘曾’？”德拉科突然想到。当然的，他的头发依旧很好看，波特怎么敢否定这一点？</p><p>“因为，”哈利求生欲极强地顿了一下，“也许你不是那么混蛋。”</p><p>德拉科轻轻地捏住了哈利的指尖，正如几分钟之前，在他擦过哈利的指尖时，他就想做的那样。</p><p>哈利反握住了他的手，以一种在德拉科眼里有些傻气的方式笑了起来，正如几分钟之前，在他得知德拉科失败的医疗翼之旅时，他就想做的那样。<br/>
不远处的灌木丛中突然掠出了一道金色的身影，它沿着一道熟悉的轨迹猛地蹿高，像是一道礼花。</p><p>可是现在，两个找球手中没有人在意它的落点。</p><p>至少德拉科是这么认为的。</p><p>他把波特抵在树上，凑了过去。</p><p>哈利的手环住了他的背，“You are too bright to be unnoticed.（你耀眼得不可忽视。）”哈利贴着德拉科的嘴唇说。他突然又往德拉科怀里埋了几分。他们的身体紧紧契合在一起。</p><p>我知道。德拉科想。我们都知道我就是你目光的磁极。从很久之前开始。</p><p>“I’ve got you.（我抓到你了。）”德拉科能感觉到哈利的微笑绽开在他的唇上的弧度。</p><p>我知道。德拉科想。你本来就已经抓到我了，从很久之前开始。只是你未曾看向你的手心。</p><p>然后哈利退了开来，胜利般地将手从德拉科身后举到德拉科眼前，手里提着金飞贼扑腾的银色翅膀。</p><p>德拉科想他该是脑子被巴克比克踢了才会觉得刚刚那些话格兰芬多是说给他听的。</p><p>他顿了顿，沉默地看了再一次率先抓到金飞贼的格兰芬多找球手两秒，然后把这个让人恨得牙根痒痒的赢家拉到怀里，狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p> </p><p>德拉科那一腔不知道是什么乱七八糟的火一下子燎了上来的时候，哈利开始丝毫没有大事不妙的知觉。</p><p>他的双颊一落进德拉科的魔掌就被握得死死的。哈利还没来得及为这个被双手捧脸的姿势别扭一下就被拽进了一个蛮不讲理的吻中。德拉科咬着他的下唇，径直就将舌头戳进了他的口腔。他其实也懵懵懂懂，只晓得死命地翻搅哈利的口腔，像个闹脾气就想乱掀桌子乱扔东西的坏小孩。哈利想躲，他就压上去，仗着格兰芬多不舍得咬他擒住他的舌头，仔仔细细的再吸上两口。哈利其实倒也是吃这套的，开始也还会不轻不重还他两口，或者故意舔他一下就跑，时间一长，换气不畅，舌头发麻，嘴又张开得有点酸，这才轻轻去拉德拉科的袖子。</p><p>他这一拉，才知道斯莱特林是动了气的。德拉科直接反手将他的手腕拘留了起来，不仅不放开他，甚至还吻得更深了一些。哈利有些腰软，德拉科就掐着他被握得哆嗦的腰不放，好似护着一袋子糖果。</p><p>站都站不稳的哈利有点委屈，他拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。</p><p>德拉科瞧了瞧哈利的表情，同样委屈地放开了他。</p><p>哈利靠在德拉科怀里平复着呼吸，“德拉科——你不能就这样一边亲我一边对我生气。”</p><p>“我有充足的理由生气，”德拉科冷哼一声，“其一，你抢走了金飞贼，再一次的。”</p><p>“技术上来讲，这本来就是我的。”</p><p>“但是你依旧抢走了它！就在我的眼皮底下。”</p><p>哈利歪着头打量着他，“No. It’s behind your back, you moron. You should probably learn to watch your back if you are such a sore loser.（不，是在你背后，蠢货。如果你输不起的话该学会注意背后。）”</p><p>显然这句话对他目前的呼吸状况来说太长了。哈利咳嗽了一声。德拉科轻轻拍了拍他的后背，然后反应过来理论上现在他在生哈利的气，假装无事发生地放下了手。</p><p>“而且你现在开始污蔑我了！”德拉科转移注意力道。</p><p>哈利被吻得晕晕乎乎七荤八素，倒也没意识到刚刚有什么不对，只是叹了口气，“随你怎么说吧——还有其二吗？”</p><p>“其二，我们第一次接吻你就开始游神。”</p><p>“好吧，这听起来确实不大好。”哈利皱了皱眉，“但是它就在你身后假装自己是一只蝴蝶，实在太他妈明显了。”</p><p>“辩护无效。”</p><p>“好吧好吧，”哈利再次叹了口气，微微嘟起红润的嘴唇，“那你现在可以拿走你应得的那份吻？虽然我想你应该已经拿到过量的了。”</p><p>德拉科若有所思地盯着哈利泛着水光的嘴唇，“也许晚一些。我向你保证，波特，你还有很多种方式补偿我。”</p><p>“这听起来有点邪恶……”</p><p>“我是说，也许你可以和我一起解决几个案子什么的，你在想些什么？”德拉科窃笑道。</p><p>哈利脸红了。“你根本不是那么想的！如果有人能想着案子露出那种表情，他该是夏洛克•福尔摩斯！”</p><p>“这他妈是谁？”</p><p>“别在意——”哈利第三次叹了口气，“天啊，德拉科，你可真是比金飞贼还难搞。”</p><p>“谢谢，波特。我很荣幸。”</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p> </p><p>那只金飞贼最后还是回到了哈利的陈列柜。德拉科坚持在它被锁进盒子前给了它一个吻，因为“食死徒的吻也许能毒杀一只金飞贼”。</p><p>暂时还没有被毒死的哈利翻了个白眼，没有拆穿斯莱特林的谎言。</p><p>不过那只金飞贼确确实实变得老老实实，出于梅林才知道是什么的原因。它现在一面印上了救世主的吻，一面印上了食死徒的吻，十九年后依旧沉睡得很安稳。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>